A Romance between Alata & Eri
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: When the girls go to the beach, and they get kidnapped by  the monster in episode 23 . Will the boys come to save them. Base on Episode 23, kinda base on episode 16.  Rated T just in case, if you think it should be k  then tell me I'll change it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, This is my first Alata and Eri story. I hope you will enjoy**  
><strong>this. Thank you and enjoy.<strong>

**Eri's POV**

Yay! Moune and I get some time off to relax, and nothing can get in the way.  
>Well, I hope, anyway. We walked to open the door, all decked in our new<br>outfits.

"How do we look?" I asked, throwing in a flirty smile.

"Y- You look b-beautiful…" Alata gawked, staring at us.

"Where are you guys going?" Agri asked us, cocking an eyebrow.

"We are going to the beach!" Moune answered with a squeal.

"Can we come?" Alata asked sweetly enough, but we were impatient enough to get  
>there WITHOUT boys.<p>

"NO!" We yelled, making him slink back.

"Its only for us girls, because we need a break from you boys," I explained  
>more nicely, heading towards the door once more.<p>

"Bye, see you later" Moune replied not so nicely, slamming the door behind  
>us.<p>

"I bet they will follow us," I sighed as we hurried to the bus.

"Yeah" She sighed back, shaking her head. She was probably thinking about her  
>overprotective brother.<p>

"Well, if they come and spy on us, they will pay for it then!" I giggled,  
>holding my fist up. We laughed till we went on the bus.<p>

**Alata's POV**

"Hey…. we should spy on them" Hyde asked after about ten minutes.

"Yeah" Agri agreed, and I didn't even pretend not to notice their reasoning,  
>even if it was kinda' rude. This was Eri and Moune we were talking about,<br>after all.

"Let's go and get our stuf,f" I declared, rising with them.

We got our stuff and head to the nearest bus stop quickly. In no time we were  
>heading for the beach…and Eri….<p>

Eri's POV

Well, it certainly took long enough to get the beach! None the less, we both  
>went to the change rooms to change into our new bikinis. I was wearing a pink<br>with white poke a dots top and bottom, while Moune was wearing a plain white  
>one but in white shorts.<p>

We headed out to an area where there was rocks around. Put the umbrella up and  
>put the towels out, westarted to lay down and relax. That's when some really<br>random rain fell on us I think for about maybe 2 minutes. After that I felt  
>really hot, like boiling in a pot of soup.<p>

"Moune… are you hot?" I panted.

"Not really…." She shrugged a bit. The feeling passed, at least.

We then put our shades on and kinda fell in a light sleep. We were getting a  
>tan as well, which was our goal.<p>

**Alata's POV**

We got in our shorts and found the girls laying on their towels. As quietly as  
>we could, we went behind some rocks to spy on them. Eri was so beautiful that<br>I was staring at her for awhile without realzing it..

"Alata are you ok?" Hyde asked, even though I had a feeling he knew already. I  
>snapped out of it, at least.<p>

"Yeah…. Why?" I replied, still in a light daze.

"Well you were staring at Eri again," He said with a small smirk, "again." He  
>repeated that to make a point.<p>

I blushed a little bit, "Oh…."

That's when I saw Eri putting a card in her Tensouder. We were blown into her  
>tornado and it transported us to them in no time at all.<p>

"Why did you guys come?" Eri demanded, taking her shades off.

"Well….we wanted to spy on you guys…" I admitted with a scared look on my  
>face. It wasn't fun being busted, especially with her!<p>

"Well, now that you're here, would you like to join us?" Moune asked sweetly.  
>Wow…I don't usually see her like that...<p>

"Sure little sis" Agri smiled, grabbing the stuff.

I sat next to Eri and Agri sat next to his sister and Hyde sat next to him.  
>Eri and I's pinkies touch and our hands started to connect. We looked into<br>each other's eyes for just a dark eyes were so dreamy….We both blushed  
>lightly.<p>

"Eri, want to go swimming?" Moune asked, jumping to her feet and ruining a  
>moment.<p>

"Sure, lets go!" She squealed happily, letting our hands unlink. While they  
>were running into the water a metal claw grabbed their foot and drag them away<br>out of nowhere.

"Eri!" I yelled, running to grab her hands.

"Moune!" Agri screamed, doing the same thing with Hyde on his heels

They were in now getting their bodies bounded in the sand. "Want GoseiPink and  
>yellow? Try finding them before they go boom!" A voice said while taking them<br>away.

"Alata!" Eri yelled with tears coming down like the rain. I was able to grab  
>her hand…<p>

But our grasp didn't hold.

**A/N: Hey, sorry but I'm going to cut to where they find them so ya, it is**  
><strong>kinda based on Episode 23 but my version of it. So I'm going to where they<strong>  
><strong>find them.<strong>

**Eri's POV**

"Alata!, Where over here!" I yelled frantically. We were stuck in a firework  
>canon thing.<p>

"If you don't want me to light this up then you will stop!" It cackled a bit,  
>the lighter inches away.<p>

"Hang in there gir!s!" Alata told us, kinda panicking. Ugh…my hero.

"You're too slow!" It smiled evilly, lighting it.

"Oh no! its lit. Moune stated the obvious, panicking herself.

"Hurry up!" I yelled….wow, I was being rude. But they defeated it, so I  
>guess it was alright….<p>

"They did it!" We both yelled, all happy now.

" Wait…it's lit!" Moune yelped.

We looked at each other just we were launched up into the air.

"Save us!" we screaming, thrashing our arms and legs just as Datas saved us.

"Thank goodness! The two of them are safe!" Alata sighed, relaxing his  
>shoulders.<p>

"Now we can relax," Agri smiled a bit, doing the same. Then Moure's bikini top  
>landed on his head.<p>

He grabbed it and gulped. How embarrassed for both of us!

**Alata's POV**

I saw a bikini top on Agri's head first. Then I saw Eri's bikini top land on  
>the ground. We were all shocked and completely still for a minute… then I<br>went to grab it.

"Hyde! What do we do?" I yelped, alarmed and embarrassed with us all.

"Don't Look!" They squealed, covering their breasts while Datas blushed. Poor,  
>poor Dallas…<p>

Then Eri was slipping out of Datas at that point, "AHHHHH!"

"Eri!" We all yelled. "We need to catch her!" I yelped, and we all kicked into gear. We were all  
>going all over the place to try to catch her.<p>

I was the one to catch her. We looked into each other eyes and blushed bright  
>red. How awkward…<p>

Then I looked down and saw the top of her breasts. Then she looked down on  
>what I was looking at. She then jumped out of my arms and slapped me across<br>the face, blushing all that redder.

"Give me back my top!" She squealed, putting one hand out while the other  
>covering her breasts.<p>

I gave her top back, when she was putting her top on she was facing down, but  
>her back looked smooth and soft as a baby's bottom. She walked to Argi as soon<br>as she had pulled back on.

"Could you give me Moune's top?" She asked sweetly.

"Here…." He said giving her the top, looking flustered. That's when Datas  
>came down with Moune.<p>

"Here," Eri said handing her top back, quickly pulling hers back on.

"Well…. let's get back to the house" I said grabbing our stuff and trying to  
>forget what just happened.<p>

"Let's go" Eri said grabbing her stuff while Moune grabbed hers.

We headed back to celebrate that the girls are saved. After all, we were all  
>really scared for them They got change into their usual clothing as soon as we<br>got in.

"Alata, I want to give you something" Eri spoke somewhat shyly, which was  
>adorable.<p>

"Want to do it privately?" I asked gently as the others laughed.

"Sure" she looked grateful, and we both went outside.

"What do want to give me?" I asked curiously.

"I want to give you this," She replied handing me a music box.

"What is this?" I inquired as I opened it..

Inside there was a picture of us. And the music was so nice, like a lulluaby.

"Did you make it?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, also this was my song" She blushed lightly

"Here," I blushed back, handing her a heart shape locket.

There was a picture of us as kids inside and as now. On the outside their was  
>a pink gem.<p>

"Thanks Alata," she smiled, giving me a hug.

"Here..." I took it back in my hands, putting the necklace on her, "perfect."

**Eri's POV**

Wow this is beautiful necklace! I am embarrassed that he looked at my you  
>know...but that necklace sure made it up.<p>

"Hey Alata, I'm going on a walk, would you like to join me" I asked. "I'll just stay here" he said going back to the house.

Well I was on my way to buy my favourite snack: a strawberry creap. After I bought the creap. I went to sit down  
>at the parks bench, ready to enjoy a little alone time.<p>

"Yum!" I smiled happily.

Then something or someone was here. I looked around but it looks like no one  
>was here. So I started to run. I ran into the woods until my legs were<br>screaming.

"Who's here?" I shouted, looking around,"AHHHHHHHH!"

Something had grabbed me by the neck and was pulling me into the trees. I  
>squealed loudly, clawing wildly at whatever it was. Blackness was coming over<br>me as claws dug into my neck, and I choked out a sob.

"No..."

And then there was nothing.

**A/N: That was Chapter 1! stay toon for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Hey guys, If you read the last chapter it said stay toon for more, well, here it is. Chapter 2****

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 2**

**Alata's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed listening to Eri's music box, that's when it hits me. The music box had a gem in it as does the necklace as well. It started to light up and kinda in a made a beeping noise as well. I sensed that Eri was in trouble. It's

a Skick tribe thing.

So I rushed out of my room and headed towards the door, when Nozome came and asked me what's wrong.  
>I replied in a hurry, " I think Eri is in trouble."<p>

Then I ran out the door and went into the woods. I looked for her for at least an hour before I found her lay on the ground, beaten up and her neck bleeding. I saw the necklace flashing.  
>I ran up to her. "Hang on Eri!" I yelled, trying to wake her up.<br>Nothing.

I took off her jacket to see where her injuries were. I saw that her shirt was kinda cut up. And blood was everywhere. But not like she was going to die, thankfully.

So I picked her up and ran back to the house as fast as I can with a few leaky tears coming down. Then the necklace flashed a bit faster. It didn't matter if it wasn't death serious…she was hurt.

When I was about maybe close to the house but not as close, I got hit with something and fell. I saw something hit my ankle. My ankle started to bleed. I got up and kinda flinched my ankle because it hurts when I put pressure on it.  
>It must be twisted….I thought with a moan.<p>

When I got at less to a park, something came at us.  
>"Who's there?" I demanded, putting Eri on the ground carefully.<p>

Then something attacked me. I saw blood come out of my arm. The attacker kept doing that until most of my clothing had at less 12 cuts in it and blood coming from it. When I stumbled inside the house, I collapsed face first with Eri in my arms.

"Eri! Alata!" everyone yelled before my vision faded.

**No one's POV:**

The group carried Eri and Alata to the couch and attended their wounds in a hurry. Eri was the one with the most serious injuries. Alata started to wake up shortly, before her.  
>"What happened" he asked with a moan, rubbing his head.<p>

"We found you beaten up on the door steps with Eri in your arms," Moune answered Alata, unable to contain a little smirk.

"Alata, what is that necklace around Eri neck?" Agri asked, pointing with a cocked eyebrow.  
>"I gave her the necklace and she gave me a music box" Alata answered weakly. It was painful to think of her, apparently.<p>

"It has a gem on it, whenever she is attacked or in trouble, it flashes. Also the music box has one too, but it lights up when the necklace is activate,"he explained while looking back and forth to see if Eri would wake up, "how long was I out?"

"Well, maybe 2 hours" Hyde answered with a shrug, biting his lower lip.  
>"What happened to Eri" Moune demanded sharply.<p>

"I..I don't know" Alata looked near tears, "I found her face first in the woods all beaten up, and I ran as fast I can back here, till I got attacked by I don't know who, that's how I looked like when I got back with Eri."

"That's good to know," Moune sighed loudly and stormed upstairs. It was obvious she was repulsed he hadn't protected her.

Agri and Hyde exchanged glances once before going after her, letting the door shut behind them. It was probably a good thing, too, because moments later there were sounds of a tussle going on in there. Alata sighed shallowly, feeling more alone than ever, and buried his face in his hands.

**Eri's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone sniffing. Fluttering my eyes, I looked over to Alata with a frown.  
>"A-Alata?" my voice sounded horrible…and that's when the pain hit. Wincing, I sank back and tried to look at him through my teary eyes.<p>

It turned out his eyes were just as a teary. The next thing I knew, he was holding onto me tight, sniffing loudly and whimpering a bit.

"I should have protected you…." He moaned into my hair as I embraced him back gently, through the pain. He always came first, after all.

I remembered then. I was just walking along when something came out of nowhere and attacked me….he'd apparently found me and brought me here. Then I noticed his own injuries….we were both going to be out of commission a while.  
>But…but he'd tried to protect me, I could tell. Smiling waterily to him, I squeezed him one more time as we both cried it out.<p>

**?'s POV**

My plan was simple and evil. Get those two Gosei Angels, the Pink and Red, to fall in love. Beat them up, scare them out of their skin. Then rip them apart, and easily finishing off the team.  
>Love was just a more lethal poison, after all.<br>1 week later…

**My POV**

It's been 1 week from the Eri and Alata's assault. They are finally healed and back on their feet. But just as soon as they'd got back around, a Warstar came to town.

**Eri's POV**

I'm glad that we are healed, that was for sure. Sitting around was so BORING.  
>"You guys, I detect a Warstar," Data alerted us in his usual worried voice, "near the outside of the city!"<p>

We then ran there. "Stop right there, Warstar" I said. "Change card, Tensou!" we said.  
>"Wow! You guys are the Gosei Angels. HiPpinky, remember me" Warstar chuckled sinserly.<br>"Who are you... wait… you were the attacker?" I demanded, clenching my fists.

"What do think? Bibi! ATTACK!" Warstar cackled as the Bibi charged.  
>"Lets Go!" Alata rushed in, the others at his heels.<p>

"You my opponent Pinky," Warstar shouted and charged at me.  
>I began to attack him. I got a couple of good hits, but his kind of cancelled out mine.<p>

"Special move: Disappear Spray!" he said spraying me with it, "Swing arm!" I went flying to a wall.  
>"Eri!" mina-san screamed, running towards me.<p>

"Eri!" Alata got to me first, watching me as we all demorphed.  
>"I can't... feel anything..." my body was going painfully numb as I whimpered.<p>

"Eri...you're disappearing!" Moune screamed, tears pouring down her face.  
>Alata held my head up, tears blurring both of our vison.<p>

" She is going to disappear forever unless you can defect me," Warstar chuckled evilly.  
>"Eri...I have to say something..." Alata tangled his fingers in my hair.<p>

"Ok...say it before I'm gone" I gasped out, tears coming down my cheek even harder.  
>"I…love you!" he cried, holding me tight.<p>

"I…love you too," I whispered, touching my heart, then his.  
>"Now I know that you love me. But you need to let go" I said with a weak smile.<br>But we still kissed.

"I think I'm fading even more..." I whispered as darkness came over me.  
>"Eri!" Everyone yelled before I went under.<p>

**Alata's POV**

"Eri!" I yelled through a sob.  
>One of her tears landed in my hand, and I kissed her forehead. Then she faded out of my hands.<br>"I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed to the Warstar.

We morphed and battled him, defeating him easily with our rage. We walked back to the mansion with even heavier hearts.

"Where is Eri?" Nozome asked, looking around.  
>"Gone..." I said with a few tears down my cheek, "I'll be outside if you need me."<p>

I sat down at the steps with her music box. I started to stare at the box while it was playing her song and I remember the memories we had together.

"We will remember her Alata," Moune's voice spoke from behind me.  
>"We been friends since we were 5 years old," I sniffed, wiping some tears coming down my cheeks.<br>"Well here," she said, handing me a box of Eri's stuff.

"Why?" I asked.  
>"Well... just look at them" she sighed, heading back in the house.<p>

I looked in the box. Inside the box were: a photograph, a tiara, a scrapbook and some cards.  
>I grabbed the photo album. There were photo of us playing, pretending to be married, us training and us sleeping or<p>

pretending. Those were when we were kids...joyful tears came down my face.

"Miss me?" A voice inquired softly.  
>"Who's there?" I asked, wiping the tears.<br>"You don't recognize me?" The voice chucked, the owner coming out.

"Eri!" I screamed my shock.  
>"Hai, hai," she giggled. She was wearing a white and pink dress, her hair curled down.<p>

"It can't be!" I exclaimed, still in shock. I dropped her box of stuff.  
>"Yes...its' me!" she rushed to me with tears coming down. She was wearing my necklace still.<p>

"I missed you!" my own eyes were leaking as I picked up her stuff and gave her her box back, "I thought you were gone forever." We were walking back together now.

"Well, when you defeated him, I almost disappeared forever. But I turned back to normal but in these clothes and this hair," she explained, then kissed my cheek, "I'm glad you saved me."

That's all there is in that story but wait there is a second ending. Keep reading and it will appear. This is after when they defected the Warstar.

**A/N: The end but stay toon for the Second ending.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Second Ending**

"Eri's gone forever," my voice was hollow as we demophed.  
>Mina-san did try to cheer me up by taking me sight-seeing, but I was empty without her. So we gave up after half an<p>

hour and went home. We were close to the house when something was forming in my hands. A bright light appeared for a moment and faded just a quickly as it come. Then it formed a person, no, a girl. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes,

she was where a long dress that was pink, and white. But I knew who she was.  
>Her necklace started to glow. Then a pinkish red light appeared around us. It was healing my wounds. It was the power of love, I realized. Then the light disappeared.<p>

"You guys, Eri is back!" I cried as she slept in my arms.  
>"You guys are a cute couple," Moune smirked.<p>

"Thanks" I blushed hard. Eri started to wake up.  
>"Where am I?" she asked.<br>"We're almost home" I smiled, kissing her forehead.

**A/N: The End! I hoped you liked it. Please Review this.**


End file.
